


Pokemon Trainer Violet - The Cosplay Girl

by Punjoke



Series: Pokemon Trainer Violet [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cosplay, F/F, F/M, Lolicon, Multi, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punjoke/pseuds/Punjoke
Summary: Violet leads an innocent and naive young girl down the road of depravity.





	1. A Tape For Her Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This series is a follow-up to a character introduced in the second chapter of Violet's Halloween Specials. Those interested in continuity should start there.

Seeing the girl out of her costume for the first time, Violet saw why Gardevoir had been such a good fit for her. She was small and slender, barely a twig of a girl. But she was also extremely cute. And as she stood before Violet, arms held behind her back and head lowered slightly down towards the floor, Violet couldn’t help but think that her awkward, shy demeanor only added to her youthful allure.

“You brought it then, yeah?” asked Violet.

The girl looked up for the briefest moment before looking down at her feet again. She nodded her head. “Yes,” she said in her squeaky little voice.

“Right, go change into it then,” Violet told her. “You can change in my bedroom, if you’d prefer.”

Clutching the bag she’d brought, the girl scurried off to the relative privacy of the bedroom. Violet smiled; it seemed silly, considering what they were about to get up to together, but if it made the youngster feel more comfortable Violet was happy to oblige. She waited patiently, until several minutes later the girl tiptoed back into the front room, having changed into her Gardevoir costume. It was every bit as adorable in the light of day as it had looked on Halloween night.

“Ooh, what a babe!” Violet said, and the girl’s cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink. “That boyfriend of yours is a real lucky kid.”

Now the girl looked her in the eye and held it. “Do you think he’ll like this?” she asked.

Violet cocked her head. “Oh, he’s gonna love it. You don’t have to worry about that. I bet this’ll be the only thing he thinks about for months!”

The girl rubbed the red plastic spike stuck to her chest nervously, but Violet could see the resolve building up in her eyes. “Okay, show me how to do it,” she finally said.

“Right,” Violet said, smirking. “Let me just go get the camera!”

____________________________________________________

The girl had some serious stamina for a 12 year old, Violet had to admit; she’d asked the girl what her actual age was before they’d begun. Despite her youth and naivety, she could take it like a champ. And her Vaporeon was clearly enjoying the girl; he’d started off slow, at Violet’s command, but by now he’d gotten really into it and was fucking the girl with as much force as he could muster.

Violet could already tell that the movie they were making was going to be fantastic. She’d recorded the young girl lifting up the skirt of her Gardevoir costume and letting Vaporeon lick beneath it while she twisted and squirmed with nervous pleasure. After a little bit of that, Violet had instructed the girl on how to get down on all fours and present herself to the horny male pokemon. Once she was in position, Violet had made sure to get a nice close-up of the girl’s tender pink slit and the light peach fuzz of pubic hair above it as she’d slid two of her fingers inside. She’d finger-fucked the girl for a bit in an attempt to loosen up the incredibly tight tunnel, then she’d pulled her fingers out and licked the juices from them. The youngster’s pussy tasted delicious, and Violet resolved to taste her again when they were all done.

Once the girl had been primed, Vaporeon had mounted her and slid his cock into her pussy, with a little bit of help from Violet. The slender girl looked even smaller and more vulnerable when hunched down beneath the four-legged pokemon, and Violet had made sure to record the look on her innocent face when he first penetrated her.

It turned out that the girl could get pretty noisy, too. As Vaporeon’s thrusts became harder and rougher, the girl began to squeal each time the pokemon’s cock rammed hilt-deep inside of her. That was when Violet told Vaporeon to really let her have it, and he had obliged, pounding her tight hole over and over, drawing ever louder and higher-pitched cries from her. Soon her lithe body was shaking, and she had one cheek pressed flat against the floor, her green Gardevoir wig miraculously staying straight as the pokemon used her pussy relentlessly. Violet made sure to get a closeup shot of her face twisting with intense pleasure, as well as a clear view of the pokemon’s thick red cock sliding in and out of her from behind.

Then Vaporeon let out a yip and planted one paw dominantly on the young girl’s back, pushing her down further until the red plastic spike sticking out of her blouse hit the floor. His thrusts became erratic and his tail stuck straight up. As the young girl squealed uncontrollably, Vaporeon’s knot began to form at the base of his cock, and after a few desperate thrusts, the pokemon forced it in. Barking in triumph, Vaporeon continued to thrust himself against her, sliding his dick and his knot around inside of her as he used the 12 year old girl as a cumdump.

Violet was everywhere, zooming in on their tied sexes, the pokemon’s cock visibly throbbing each time he shot another thick load of gooey seed into her, then crawling around to get a shot of the girl’s face. This had all been much more than she’d bargained for, and the youngster’s eyes were glazed and unfocused, her mouth hanging open and her tongue panting, high pitched squeaks coming rapid fire as her pussy clamped down around Vaporeon’s thick cock. She was out of her mind with overstimulation, her body shaking as powerful orgasms twisted through her from head to toe. Despite her youthful innocence, she was a natural at this, and Violet diligently recorded it all.

Vaporeon sat knotted to the girl for some time while the girl continued to squirm and moan. When he was finally satisfied, he stepped off of her and tugged hard in an attempt to untie himself, each movement causing the youngster to squeal with renewed stimulation. Finally the knot popped free, followed by a flood of pokemon cum from her tight pussy. Down on her hands and knees, Violet recorded all of it

That was as far as she’d planned to take the movie, but Violet couldn’t help herself. After she shut the camera off, she rolled the girl around onto her back and spread her legs wide. While the 12 year old girl lay there in her disheveled Gardevoir costume, her undeveloped chest heaving, Violet leaned down and began to eat her out. The familiar taste of her Vaporeon’s cum mingled with the pleasant taste of sweet young pussy, urging Violet to stick her tongue as deep into the wet slit as she could manage. The young girl eventually had another shuddering orgasm as Violet worked her over, her spasming inner muscles forcing even more secondhand pokemon cum into Violet’s mouth.

Enamoured with the young girl, Violet then worked her way up. Crawling on all fours, she hunched down over the girl, peeling back her blouse to suck on the small bumps of her tits. Then she pulled herself face to face with the girl, kissing her on the mouth and thrusting her tongue in deep, sharing the tastes that still lingered on it. The young girl stiffened and shivered beneath her as Violet began to gyrate her pelvis, rubbing her pussy on the girl and tongue-fucking her mouth. Eventually Violet too began to climax, lying down on the young girl and sighing happily when she was finally done.

“Think we should send him the video now?” Violet purred in the girl’s ear.

She blushed red. “You’re really sure he’ll like it, right?”

“He’s gonna jerk off like a million times,” Violet said, rolling her eyes. “You’ll have him wrapped around your little finger.”

“Then, um, I guess you can send it.”

Rolling off of the girl, Violet retrieved the memory card from the camera. “Okay, great! And then we can start on the Zebstrika part, yeah?”

They hadn’t discussed this previously, and the young girl blanched at the idea. “Isn’t that going to be too big?”

“Oh yeah, way too big for him to fuck you,” Violet said matter-of-factly. “But I think you’d look beautiful covered in horse cum, y’know?”

____________________________________________________

The youngster looked decidedly unsure, down on her knees beneath the Zebstrika’s belly. But she took to Violet’s instructions well, kissing and fondling the massive dick that was half as long as her entire torso. She still wore her Gardevoir costume, but by now it had been undone to the point where it left little to the imagination, leaving her tiny tits on display on either side of the fake plastic spike, and her bare pussy peeking out from beneath her white skirt.

By the time she’d finished with Zebstrika, she was even more of a mess. The horny horse blasted thick globs of cum everywhere; it coated her face and her green wig, dripped down her flat chest, squirted straight onto the tender lips of her slit.

“Oooh, you’re good at this!” Violet said. “I think my pokemon really like you. Okay, one more smile for the camera!”

The young girl looked at Violet, eyes wide with fright as she hugged the massive cock to her chest. It wasn’t exactly a smile, but Violet nodded in approval anyway. There was a bright future of pokemon fucking in front of the girl, and probably her little boyfriend too, and Violet was determined to see them both through it.


	2. In Too Deep

“Okay, get down on all fours, sweetie. And push your ass way up, yeah?”

The Cosplay Girl, as Violet had begun to refer to her, looked more uncertain than ever. Every time she’d been lured over to Violet’s house, things had ended up going a little bit further.

That first night on halloween, she’d ended up losing her virginity to her boyfriend. Then Violet had joined in, pleasuring the two of them as they’d explored each other. That one hadn’t been so bad, the girl had told herself.

The next visit had been to make a video for her boyfriend. It had been Violet’s idea to record her with Vaporeon, and although her boyfriend had enjoyed it, the girl had not counted on Vaporeon being so rough with her. And she certainly hadn’t planned on fooling around with Violet’s Zebstrika! That part her boyfriend hadn’t seen. She still wasn’t sure just what Violet had done with that recording.

Today, Violet had promised that she could make a lot of money. At first she’d said no, but at her age money wasn’t the easiest thing to come by, and when Violet told her how much she’d get up front, she’d given into the temptation and agreed to come over. Violet had met her at the door of the beach house with a stack of bills that made her eyes go wide. This was more money than she’d ever had. She’d stuffed the money into her purse and asked Violet what she had to do.

As it turned out, Violet had another cute costume all ready to go for her. Big fluffy Lycanroc ears on a headband, paws for her hands and feet, a furry shawl that went around her shoulders but left her breasts bare, and of course a tail. She’d stripped off her clothing and put on the paws, ears, and the shawl, but she hadn’t quite been sure how the tail was supposed to snap on. Violet gave her an amused look and told her to bend over. She’d squeaked as the plug had slipped into her ass. But once it was in, it wasn’t so bad. The girl had looked herself over in the mirror. Despite the amount of fur she now sported, the girl’s body was still very much exposed, and the tail dangled down between her legs.

“Aww, you look like such a cute puppy!” Violet had crooned. “And now for the finishing touch, yeah?” She snapped a dog collar around the young girl’s neck.

Then there’d been a knock on the door, and Violet left the girl alone to try to steady her nerves. When she was called out of the bedroom, there was a man there, and a real Lycanroc with tail wagging. The trainer and the pokemon both looked at her with hungry eyes, and she’d hugged herself awkwardly and wished that her costume covered a little bit more than it did.

All she had to do, Violet told her, was let the lucky Lycanroc mount her and fuck her. “Not a big deal, yeah? It’ll be just like Vaporeon.”

She’d looked up at the Lycanroc’s trainer. “I don’t… I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Oh,” Violet had said, pouting. “Well that’s a shame. You’ll have to give the money back then.”

At this, the young girl bit her lip. The amount of money Violet had promised her was half a year’s worth of allowances. And it wasn’t like she hadn’t already done things with other pokemon, she reasoned to herself. Finally, she muttered, “Well… okay.”

She reluctantly began to follow Violet’s instructions, getting down on her hands and knees and pushing her butt up into the air while the stranger and his Lycanroc watched. It wasn’t until the dog was almost bearing down on her that she started to appreciate just how much bigger he was than Violet’s Vaporeon. But by that point it was too late to back out; she let out a little shriek as the Lycanroc jumped up on top of her.

“Not like that, sweetie,” Violet coaxed her. “You’re a Lycanroc today, remember? Give him a little woof.”

The pokemon’s weight felt crushing above her slender body, and her arms shook as she tried to brace her paw pads on the floor beneath her. But she did as she was asked and barked like a dog as the horny male mounted her. The Lycanroc’s cock slid along her tummy as it missed its mark and thrust forward, leaving a trail of slick pre-cum, and she gave another high-pitched bark. Then he hit home, the thick rod spreading her tight cunt wide open.

Somewhat panicked now as the beast’s weight bore down on her fully, the girl continued to bark wildly while the dog fucked her. She barely knew what she was doing, but it seemed that she was doing it right, as trainer and pokemon seemed to really be getting off on her act.

Violet, too, crouched down next to her and smirked. “Oh my, what a noisy puppy,” she said, teasing.

Suddenly the tailplug in her ass felt a whole lot bigger as the dog’s bulging cock pressed up against it inside of her. She’d never felt near so full when she’d been with Vaporeon, and certainly never with her boyfriend. And by now she’d learned enough about pokemon anatomy to know that the worst was yet to come; already she could feel the swelling of Lycanroc’s knot pound at her tight young entrance. The pokemon was growling savagely, every ounce of his strength being put to the task of driving his dick into the barking girl.

Finally it slipped in, and the barking stopped as the girl mouthed a soundless ‘O’ at the intense fucking the pokemon was giving her. Lycanroc’s knot expanded to full size, locking them together and pushing up even harder against her tailplug. If there was any mercy now, it was that the dog’s frenzied humping abated somewhat, his cock snug in her hole and already beginning to pump her womb full of his thick canine seed.

“Good girl!” Violet said. She reached down and pet the girl’s fake ears as the pretty young thing lay beneath the entirely real dog.

Lycanroc was knotted to her for upwards of twenty minutes as he dumped his load deep inside of her. During this time he continued to push against her, and his cock bulged and pulsed, rubbing against her insides every time he moved. As panicked and uncomfortable as the situation was for her, the constant movement made her cum silently several times over the course of it all.

Then, once he was completely satisfied, Lycanroc began to try to dismount her. The girl cried out as his knot tugged inside of her, but it had shrunk down enough that the pokemon pulled it free without too much effort. The girl collapsed onto the floor, exhausted.

“See, that wasn’t so bad, yeah?” Violet said, giving the girl’s ears one last pat. Then she turned her attention to Lycanroc. “And you were so good too! C’mon, let me go get you a treat, boy!”

The two of them retreated back into Violet’s bedroom, and for a moment the young girl allowed herself to relax. She gasped in shock, however, as the Lycanoc’s trainer - in the chaos she’d forgotten he was even there - rolled her over onto her back. Wordlessly, he undid his pants and pulled out his stiff cock. Her eyes widened when she saw it.

“Wait, Violet said it was just Lycanroc that I had to…!” she tried to protest.

But the man ignored her. Grabbing her wrist, he pinned one of her arms to the floor and pushed her legs open. Apparently not shy about sloppy seconds, the man easily slipped his cock into her well-fucked slit, using Lycanroc’s cum as lubricant. The girl whined and twisted uncomfortably beneath him, helpless as he began to fuck her.

Craning her head, the girl looked around frantically, hoping that Violet would reappear and do something to help her. But then she heard giggling and growling coming from Violet’s bedroom, and the telltale sound of bed springs squeaking as Lycanroc went another round with the older woman. Violet would be no help now.

So the girl had no choice but to lay there while the man had his way with her, his cock pounding at the back of her pussy over and over, his grip tight on her wrist at first, and then later on her collared neck. It was, at least, not as hard as Lycanroc had fucked her, nor did he last as long. After several minutes the man grunted and stiffened, hilting himself inside of her and adding a second load of cum to mix with the dog cum already filling her womb.

____________________________________________________

She earned a lot of money that night. And she even got to keep the Lycanroc costume. “You’ll need it for next time, I have you booked for a party,” Violet had said with a twinkle in her eye, handing her a note with an address and some other information before she left.

On the way home, she glanced at the note and went pale. She didn’t know which was worse; that the party was on a school night... or that it was for one of her teachers.


End file.
